


seeing the light of day

by nightsvt (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightsvt
Summary: basically a dump post for wips <3 because i'm like 100% sure I'll never get to finish these ( :  literally all of these are unfinished. so i'm just posting them here for them to see the light of day1. figures, you gemini (hoshi/reader)2. felix felicis (mingyu/wonwoo)3. but that's all and that's all i wanna do (mingyu/wonwoo)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. figures, you gemini (soonyoung x reader)

**Title:** figures, you gemini

 **Relationship:** soonyoung x reader

 **Tags:** astrology, light angst, idolverse, relationship with no label

**Summary:**

Seungkwan laughs. “Duh. He’s a gemini.” 

“What?” you ask. After rambling to him for about twenty minutes about your not-so-relationship relationship, this is what Seungkwan concludes with.

“Soonyoung’s a gemini. Literally all his placements is gemini.”

“I’m not following you. What do you mean?”

Your friend puts down his cup of coke and smiles. “Simple. You’re having a hard time with your relationship that lacks label because he’s a gemini. It’s plain astrology.” 

_If you had his heart, it wouldn't be this hard._

**Additional Info** :

idolverse! timeline is around just before bss debut

You were friends at first, you met the rest of seventeen through Wonwoo who introduced you to the guys over samgyupsal. Over the smoke emitting from the cooked meat and the green bottles of soju, you locked eyes with the cheeky smiley boy. (Who was wearing a leather jacket in a samgyupsal place?? I mean ok)

This was then followed by lowkey staying in touch as friends since you're close with Wonwoo and Wonwoo is close with Soonyoung. It was inevitable. Meeting Wonwoo and friends slowly turned to meeting Soonyoung alone. 

And thus slowly arose the very complicated status that you two have.

He's SO clingy, texts you 24/7, calls you when he can in between training. When he's tired, he goes to you. You go on dates (that for some reason, none of you both call it dates). You two literally act like a couple but...you're not a couple. 

(Yes.....sleeping around together....totally NOT a couple nope)

You slowly fell in love with him. It wasn’t instant, it wasn’t love at first sight. It was in gradual spurts that matched his efforts.

He is literally a bubble of joy but there are times...he's unpredictable. There are times wherein he'd just walk out without explaining. There are time's he wouldn't call or contact you at all. 

The boys have mentioned in passing that he's kinda scared of commitment. They said he would like to be sure that the person is "the one"....(whatever that may mean...)

And...and there's his dreams...He wouldn't let go of his dreams... He couldn't let go of his dreams...

The whole fic is based on _Shouldn't Wouldn't Couldn't by Niki & Rich Brian_

(listen to it as you read this!)

_By now I got your bad habits all memorized_

_Like, when I know you need me most_

> you know, his habits of always calling you because he needs you, and you always come rushing to him.
> 
> but when it's you who needs him....
> 
> he's not there.

_You go and shut me out, **figures, you Gemini**_

> where I got the title!

_And I'm not sayin' that I've got_

_All of the answers, but_

_Boy, I've been in love before_

> mingyu is your ex :) 

_It's not always peachy, look, life ain't that easy_

_But one thing I know for sure is it_

_Shouldn't be this hard_

> you broke up and stayed as friends, your relationship was definitely not easy but it shouldn't be as hard also (compared to your relationship with mingyu)
> 
> you literally asked him out for lunch just to rant and ask advice about your current relationship (that has no label) because you guys are still friends !! plus soonyoung is also his friend anyway so,,, (anyway you didn't realize the ache that mingyu feels because you're straight up heads over heels on this gemini boi,, that keeps on hurting you btw)

_You couldn't DTR_

> you've always lowkey raised the idea of having a label to your relationship with soonyoung but he always avoided the topic,,, he literally couldn't define the relationship

_Oh, wouldn't it be nice if we could stay friends?_

> and the one (1) time you straight up asked him, together lying in bed and looking at the fairy lights in the ceiling of your room, soonyoung literally said "But wouldn't it be nice if we could stay friends?"

_But we Shouldn't,_

_you know what I Couldn't,_

_'nough's enough_

_If I had your heart, it wouldn't be this hard_

> soonyoung always felt so hard to reach...there was always this distance you felt because you literally _can't_ predict him

_You wonder why suddenly I'm comin' off indifferent_

_What you don't seem to understand is_

_It's not anything you said, it's everything you didn't, oh_

> that's the thing...it's not his actions. it's his lack of actions.
> 
> you were constantly searching for things that just weren't there, expecting for moments that he wouldn't be able to give you.

Rich Brian's part aka Soonyoung's POV : )

_I drank too much tonight to not try to call you up_

_I mean that's what our phones are for_

> u r always his one call away :~~) like literalLYSFKSJDFSKFK

_I'm not one for titles, girl, in other words, terrified_

> as if this wasn't emphasized enough

_That pussy kicked my rules out the door_

_I could take more shots or I could take you off your blouse_

_My favorite parts of fuckin' is either when I'm done or when you're walkin' out my house_

_And you don't pick up when I call unless I call you mine_

And so this ~arrangement~ of the two of you went on for about more than a year. And you've been doubting yourself, doubting the "soonyoung and you", doubting everything, if it was even real at all. You were almost at your limit. You could feel it. So as the last attempt of salvaging the joke that is your relationship with him (after your meal with Seungkwan), you googled and researched about astrology and geminis. What was it about geminis anyway? Is it because he's gemini that's why he's acting like this? 

"The dark side of Gemini nature is fickleness of character, where you never know where you stand, or even who he really is."

"Some with this Venus hold off on commitment, finding it hard to choose. His nature is to be open to all options (mutable air), and he's apt to have varied love experiences, before making a singular choice."

As you read through articles and articles and resources, you wonder how it has come to this. You remember being so happy. You remember feeling on top of the world. But now it was all upside down. 

_It's not always peachy,_

_look, love ain't that easy_

_But one thing I know for sure is we shouldn't_

But in the end, after all, this wasn’t the star's fault.

It's not because of astrology.

It's not because he's gemini.

You wouldn’t find it amongst the charts or can it be explained through venus, mars or whatever planet.

It was simple, Soonyoung didn’t love you. 

And that’s all to it.


	2. felix felicis (minwon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That was so exciting!”
> 
> Soonyoung grumbled, flicking away his scarf. “Seungkwan, we ALMOST died.”
> 
> “Exactly! That’s one step ahead of being just like the golden trio!” As if they weren’t at the brink of death just minutes ago, the Hufflepuff excitedly clasped his hands together with a realization. “Oh my gosh, we’re like, the Silver Trio.”
> 
> Wonwoo ignored him, still inspecting the wound at his forearm.
> 
> Seungkwan rests his hands on the Ravenclaw’s shoulder. “All thanks to you and your potion sessions with Mingyu.”

**Title** : Emerald Potion

 **Relationship:** Main: Mingyu/Wonwoo

Side: Vernon/Seungkwan, Jihoon/Soonyoung

 **Tags:** Harry Potter AU, enemies to lovers, secret relationship

 **Prompt:** Mingyu asked Wonwoo to teach him how to make felix felicis because he wanted to confess to this guy he likes.

**Chapter 1: Diagon Alley**

“Watch where you’re going!” Soonyoung side-eyes the young fellow who bumped into him, almost causing the stack of books he’s balancing to fall. The boy bows and hurriedly scurries off with a tint of fear in his eyes. He almost missed the Gryffindor’s deathly glare and scowl. 

Wonwoo hears his friend’s distinct voice and spots him, watching the student that he bumped to melt into the crowd. Not too many people at Diagon Alley today surprisingly, but just enough number that the three of them accidentally separated ways an hour prior. “Hosh! You already bought all the books you need?” 

Soonyoung nodded. “I missed one book, _Advanced Potion Making,_ since it was out of stock. I guess I’ll just borrow Seungkwan’s for the meantime.” He glances around as he adjusts his arms’ clutch on the books. “Whom, by the way, I still haven’t seen.” He manages to shrug. “I’m guessing he got distracted in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.” 

Wonwoo takes two books and puts it on the cauldron he bought for his friend, who although already in his sixth year at Hogwarts, had to buy all first-year materials because he accidentally set his room on fire during the school break.

“Yo! First-year!” The two whip their heads to their backs at the same time and see their missing friend. Seungkwan waves at them from afar, even jumping a little. His eyes were behind funny-looking glasses that glowed pink and blue. He joyfully skipped to where his friends were standing.

“What the heck is that?” Soonyoung questions, clearly weirded out with the eyepiece. “And were you able to buy me some quills?” 

Seungkwan opens his canvas tote bag and Wonwoo places Soonyoung’s books one by one. “Shut up, first year.” He snapped, wiggling his head to show off his specs. “How dare you instruct me like that.” He puts the last book in his bag and shoves them to Soonyoung who lightly stumbles back. “And they’re called _spectrespecs_ by the way. Just like the one worn by the skinny legend Luna Lovegood.” Wonwoo and Seungkwan share a glance and giggles at the naive full-blood.

“Skinny what? Legend? How is Luna Lovegood folklore? She is very much a true person?” Soonyoung was still trying to discern the Hufflepuff’s choice of words before he realized that the two already walked away, leaving him in his thoughts. 

“You know,” he runs to keep up with them, who were sharing a bar of Honeydukes chocolate. “You guys are the only ones who tease me for being a full-blood. Hello, it’s usually the other way around? And yet a muggle and a half-blood keeps on bullying me.” The three walk their way towards the Leaky Cauldron, navigating through the crowd with Soonyoung tailing behind the two.

“Do you hear something, Wonwoo?” Seungkwan looks to his left and right. “I can see wrackspurts with these glasses and yet I can’t seem to find where that voice is coming from.” 

Wonwoo chuckles, his deep voice intentionally louder for the boy behind them to hear. “Where did you get the spectrespecs by the way?” 

Seungkwan bites on his chocolate with exaggerated chews. “I saw Seokmin at Weasley's Wheezes, he recently bought a copy of the quibbler so I borrowed it.” 

“Hey! Hey!” The Gryffindor’s calls were left unnoticed.

Wonwoo only turns to Seungkwan. “So I’m guessing that you have no plans to return it.”

“I forgot that I still have to buy an extra set of robes at Twilfitt and Tattings.” The two halted to a stop causing Soonyoung to collide onto their backs.

“Yah!” Seungkwan hollers. “This annoying first year! We’re already far! Twilfitt is far back south.”

Wonwoo adjusts his glasses and nods. “Yeah, why not just buy at Madam Malkins? It’s nearer.” 

Soonyoung shakes his head. “Nope. All my clothes have to be T&Ts. I’m loyal.”

Seungkwan throws the wrapper of the chocolate to his friend. “Then hurry up, you choosy pure-blood. Let’s go, I’m hungry!”

The three of them turned around and headed south. 

Seungkwan was busy pointing random equipment he saw on the windows, telling Soonyoung to take note of them because it’s what he wanted to receive for his birthday. “You’re a pure-blood you can afford that.” He interjects the Hufflepuff's statement that not all pure-bloods are rich like the Malfoys. “Whatever you say, rich pure-blood.”

As they near the shop, walking in front of Ollivander’s, Wonwoo takes out a piece of paper from his pocket and reads the first year shopping list out loud. “One wand, one cauldron, one set of glass or crystal phials, one telescope, one set of—” 

“Yah!” Wonwoo crashes onto someone because his eyes were set on the paper instead of where he was walking. Their collision was so strong that his glasses fell on the ground and he dropped the cauldron, causing its contents to fall everywhere. He looks up to the person whom he was sure had an annoyed look on his face even though he can’t see him clearly. 

“S-sorry!” He quickly bows and mumbles an apology to the tall boy in front of him, then crouching down to collect his mess. The brown-haired student crouched too and was picking up the quills on his left.

“Thank you,” Wonwoo mumbles once more. He reaches to his right to get his glasses but their hands brushed each other as they both attempted to get it. Wonwoo’s hands froze from the sudden contact. The other didn’t flinch and took it.

He hands the specs to Wonwoo, who only starred and blinked quickly in response. When he doesn’t take it, the boy takes it upon himself to place it on top of the Ravenclaw’s nose and tucks the metal temples behind his ears. 

He stands up and looks around, leaving Wonwoo still crouched on the pavement. “Where’s my wand?” 

Another student comes out from Ollivanders, where he assumes the tall male was also coming from before he collided onto him. “Yah, Mingyu!” His friend claims with distaste. “You literally just had it fixed and yet you already lost it?” 

[ the strangers leave and the three enters the store ]

“Yooo, that was Kim Mingyu!" Seungkwan claims with wide eyes.

“Right, right?" Soonyoung agrees. "That’s Gryffindor’s Mingyu! And the other guy is definitely Seungcheol.” 

**\---- unfinished ----**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like this one, i hope i can continue it soon. this would've been a chaptered fic + it won't only focus on romance but there would also be some hogwarts magic conflict here and there. exciting!
> 
> here are the houses + their quidditch positions
> 
> SLYTHERIN  
> Mingyu  
> Jeonghan  
> Minghao  
> Joshua
> 
> GRYFFINDOR  
> Soonyoung (seeker)  
> Cheol (beater)  
> Chan
> 
> RAVENCLAW  
> Wonwoo  
> Vernon  
> Jihoon
> 
> HUFFLEPUFF  
> Seungkwan  
> Seok  
> Jun (seeker)


End file.
